


【DV】恶魔的圣诞礼物

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	【DV】恶魔的圣诞礼物

【DV】恶魔的圣诞礼物

但丁长长的叹了一口气。

作为一位传奇恶魔猎人，魔剑士斯巴达之子，数次拯救过人类世界的大英雄，但丁可以确定自己无论面对多么强大的恶魔都不会心生胆怯，可此刻桌子上薄薄的几张纸却让他愁眉苦脸唉声叹气，没错，水电费的账单又到了，又。

在曾经的魔界之主，也是但丁唯一的双胞胎兄长——维吉尔，回归人界与但丁一起生活后，人口翻倍的Devil May Cry事务所经济突然变得紧张起来，倒不是说之前就不紧张，只不过有些人能受得了停水停电继续偷懒挺尸，而他的魔王老哥受不了。但丁回忆起上次厕所停水时自己被维吉尔痛殴的惨状，下意识缩了下脖子。

总之，半魔也得吃饭上厕所，恶魔猎人长叹一口气，正想趁着还没断电给老朋友莫里森去个电话求工作，这位可靠的中介人就推门而入。

“Dante，来生意了。”

\----------------

“委托内容，捕捉一只经常出没于Cherry Tree酒吧的成年魅魔，目标为人类女性形态，长发，异色瞳，已确定会于圣诞夜当晚出现于酒吧内。委托人的要求是将这只魅魔活着捉到酒吧后面的废弃工厂，打晕扔在那里就行。”但丁看着手里的委托书，摸了摸下巴，这单委托换以前的他可看不上，魅魔是种没什么战斗力却异常麻烦的魔物，善于变形和逃跑，接一单往往不够麻烦的，可惜现在的他急需水电费，只能咬牙接下了。

正在但丁大手一挥表示任务接了时，莫里森突然又加了一句，“委托人特别强调，这只魅魔偏好冷酷优雅型帅哥。”

……搞什么啊，我难道不算酷哥吗。但丁无语地点头表示理解，等送走莫里森，才开始头疼起来。说到帅气强大他自然当仁不让，可冷酷这两字，倒也不是不行……好吧，恶魔猎人看了看自己塞满红色大衣的衣柜，只能承认这次委托其实有个更合适的人选。

————————

“事情就是这样了，为了咱们的水电费，老哥你也该出一份力了吧？毕竟水电也有你一份。”但丁将刚刚买回来的衣服摆在维吉尔面前，说起来，他还没怎么见过维吉尔穿日常服饰的样子呢。

正在看书的年长者抬起头，眼神在但丁手里的全黑西装上停留了一会，随后出乎但丁意料的颇为爽快的点了点头，“可以。”

“咦？我还以为你很讨厌这种麻烦活呢。”但丁摸了摸下巴，他哥不是向来只接砍恶魔的工作吗？

“我更讨厌没法冲水的厕所。”维吉尔面无表情的回答。

时间一转眼到了圣诞节当天，为了确保能够捉到善于逃跑的魅魔，兄弟俩决定早早就去酒吧蹲点，维吉尔负责缠住魅魔，但丁负责在外围警戒。

“老哥，你该去换衣服了。”但丁指了指一旁椅子上早就准备好的黑色西装，说起来这套西装还是崔西赞助的高档货，但丁自己的钱包可负担不起一套定制西装。

“愚蠢。”维吉尔看着兴致勃勃的弟弟，抛下一句嘲讽就直接上了楼。

无所事事的恶魔猎人坐回自己的王座，托着下巴望着楼梯，等他无聊到都快打哈欠的时候，皮鞋踩在木地板上的声音才姗姗来迟。

哇哦，但丁看着换完衣服的自家老哥，忍不住吹了声口哨。他知道他哥很帅很酷超级好看，可他真没想到维吉尔穿上西装竟然这么合适。深黑色的修身西装恰到好处的衬托出维吉尔的长腿，略微消瘦的身材与紧身设计让年长者的腰线显得凌厉又纤细，点睛之笔的深蓝色领带更是将维吉尔的银发衬托得闪闪发光，再加上前魔王自带的冻人气场，又冷又酷，完美符合委托人的要求！

“看够了没有。”过于修身的人类服饰让维吉尔有些不爽，这套紧绷又纤薄的衣服完全不适合战斗，估计稍微大些的动作就能让衣服裂开。年长者强忍着不适，拿起桌上的阎魔刀，“快点搞定回家。”

Cherry Tree酒吧位于城南一角，因其独特的樱桃主题装修小有名气，因为是圣诞夜晚上，但丁和维吉尔到时酒吧里已经聚集了不少人。按照计划，维吉尔独自一人在吧台边坐下，随意点了杯无酒精饮料，而但丁则隐藏在人群里观察周围环境。

银发的男性本就罕见，更别提维吉尔拥有一米九以上的夸张身高和一张俊脸，修身的黑色西装完美衬托出年长者的气质，即使维吉尔不断散发出冷冰冰的气场，依旧有不少勇敢者端着酒杯靠近这位前魔王，又在失败后耸着脑袋离开。时间一分一秒流逝，周围敢于尝试的人也越来越少，而两位斯巴达之子等待的目标依旧没有出现。

“嗨，你也是一个人吗？”

就在维吉尔受够了酒吧嘈杂的环境想要放弃委托回家时，一个穿着性感的女人突兀地坐上年长者旁边的位置。异色瞳和微妙的魔力反应让年长的斯巴达之子瞬间确定它就是今天的任务目标，于是不动声色地微微点头。

“这么巧，我也是。”女人笑着又凑近维吉尔一些，手指在维吉尔的杯口边缘滑动，“既然我们都很寂寞，有没有兴趣请我喝一杯？”

“……你想喝什么。”

魅魔点了杯玛格丽特，一边小口喝着一边主动与兴致不高的维吉尔聊着天。而远处人群里的但丁则是大口灌着啤酒生闷气，搞没搞错，那只魅魔的手都快摸到他哥大腿上了，维吉尔就不能动作快点直接把它打晕吗！就在但丁觉着自己再也看不下去时，维吉尔低头对魅魔说了什么，随后两人一前一后从酒吧后门离开了。

但丁挤开人群跟过去，才打开后门，就看见维吉尔面色不善地从虚空中唤出阎魔刀，从背后一下敲晕了魅魔。

“把她绑起来扔到后面的工厂，剩下的交给你了。”维吉尔话音未落，阎魔刀就劈开空间，年长者瞬间消失在时空裂缝中。

“等等，Vergil！”

搞什么，维吉尔走得也太急了吧，而且那种压抑的音调是怎么回事，但丁手忙脚乱地绑好魅魔，随手扔进工厂里，然后趁着空间裂缝还没消失跳了进去。

或许是但丁的动作足够快，等他回到事务所时刚好看到维吉尔踉跄着想要爬上楼梯的背影。

“等等，Vergil，你到底怎么了！”恶魔猎人一把拉住明显不太对劲的维吉尔，结果用力太猛将步伐不稳的男人直接拽倒在自己的怀里。看着面色潮红呼吸急促的维吉尔，但丁咽了口口水，更让他惊讶的是顶在他胯部的热乎乎的棍状物，毫无疑问，那是维吉尔的阴茎。

维吉尔硬了。虽然刚刚就有些怀疑，但确实看到这一幕还是让但丁有点惊讶。他老哥这么谨慎的人都能着了那只魅魔的道？他是不是该帮维吉尔个忙，毕竟这委托是他接的，但丁心猿意马地看着他老哥鼓起的裤裆，跃跃欲试又不敢行动。

是的，自从他们从魔界归来后，他和维吉尔的关系就像那只房间里的大象，要但丁说，维吉尔不可能没觉察到自己对他的感情，可他哥就愣是装成没看见一样，让两人的关系僵持在普通兄弟这层。

“呜……给我滚开！”

维吉尔突然地低沉喘息打断了但丁的胡思乱想，好吧，如果两个人之间必须有人先迈出那步，但丁不介意由自己来。如果指望维吉尔那个闷骚先行动，怕是尼禄的儿子都出生了。这么想着，但丁直接单膝跪地，对着维吉尔被顶起一块的西装裤吹了口气，装模作样的打起招呼。

“嘘，别心急小家伙，马上就让你舒服。”

随后不顾维吉尔手脚发软地挣扎，将年长者直接按在楼梯扶手上，同时，牙齿咬上西装裤的金属拉链。随着拉链被一点点拉开，维吉尔完全勃起的阴茎猛地弹在但丁脸上，发出啪得一声，沉甸甸的深粉色阴茎因为魅魔的魔力而青筋爆起，前端不断泌出带着浓厚麝香味的透明粘液，在夜晚寒冷的空气中微微颤抖，看起来分外可怜。

“Dante！滚开！我不想和你做！”年长者压抑地喘息声回荡在没有开灯的事务所里，可惜发软的手脚让他根本无法挣脱但丁的桎梏。

“我只是在负起自己应负的责任，而且Vergil，你不觉得现在不是谈这个的好时机吗？”恶魔猎人单手压住自家老哥挣扎的长腿，随后不再多费口舌，一口含住那个颤巍巍的粉色龟头，将维吉尔的咒骂全部堵了回去。

湿热的粘膜紧紧包裹住完全勃起的阴茎，年长的斯巴达之子大口喘着气，眼前一片发白，但丁简直像在吸吮棒棒糖一样将他的阴茎完全含在嘴里，大口吞吐的同时舌尖一直在扣弄顶端最敏感的细缝，过激的快感像电流一样串过维吉尔的脊椎，让性经验匮乏的年长者猛地弓起腰，狠狠咬住自己的拳头。

“够…够了，Dante!”

“咕，还枣呢……币上眼睛享受就好。”但丁含着巨大的阴茎口齿不清的嘀咕了一声，话说回来他的经验其实也没丰富到哪去，不过大家都是男人，基本的敏感点在哪里还是知道的。这么想着，恶魔猎人灵活的舌尖开始沿着男人最敏感的冠状沟系带滑动，过大的尺寸让他的吞吐有些艰难，但但丁还是乐在其中，光是想到他在舔的是维吉尔的阴茎就足够让人兴奋了，更别提不时传来的他哥压抑又隐忍的喘息声，简直性感到不行。

可惜但丁的口交刚刚渐入佳境，湿滑的舌尖还在意犹未尽的舔着年长者不断泌出的前列腺液，维吉尔被他制住的两条长腿就一阵痉挛，射了出来。年长者弓起腰，颤抖的手指向后猛拽但丁的银发，却还是晚了一步，大量浓稠黏腻的精液还是射在了自己弟弟嘴里。

“咳，咳咳，老哥你怎么这么快。”措不及防的但丁被呛了一嗓子精液，捂着嘴巴咳嗽了几声，将剩余的精液咕噜一声咽下了肚，随后舔了舔嘴唇，“味道真浓，你到底多久没射过了？”

回应他的是狠狠一记猛踹，如果不是但丁早有准备，怕是会被踹飞出三米远。

“好了好了，不逗你了。”但丁看着面色潮红大腿战栗的维吉尔——对方恼羞成怒的样子还真是可爱，那双刚刚高潮完的湿润的眼睛在黑暗中闪着微光，原本一丝不苟的银发凌乱的散落在额前，黑色的修身西装也被脱了一半，射完后依旧半硬的阴茎来不及收回去，可怜兮兮的垂在维吉尔腿间，散发出异样的吸引力，但丁觉着自己再不做点什么就真的要爆炸了，“Vergil，你知道的……”

“闭嘴吧Dante，你不觉得现在不是谈这个的好时机吗？”

出乎意料的，这次堵住话头的人换成了维吉尔。年长者眉头微皱，似乎是在组织语言，可是片刻后又放弃般移开视线，而且魅魔的魔力可不是射个一发就能缓解的，就在他们玩猜谜游戏时，维吉尔半勃的阴茎再次精神奕奕的挺了起来。

“说得对，我们该先解决你的‘小问题’。”但丁心知肚明的比划了个手势，指望维吉尔主动说出口也太难了，恶魔猎人贴上有些僵硬的哥哥，将对方翻了个身，趴在楼梯的栏杆上，“放松就好，我会让你很爽的。”

这么说完，但丁直接将半褪的西装裤拉到维吉尔的脚踝，双手分开两瓣白皙结实的臀肉，维吉尔的屁股是他身上仅有的略带肉感的部位，此刻被但丁捏在手里把玩揉搓着，不一会就泛出漂亮的嫣红色。

“动作快点，别玩弄我！”年长者的声音几乎称得上咬牙切齿。

而但丁只是笑了笑，既然维吉尔这么着急，他当然没其他意见。恶魔猎人解开自己被撑起一个鼓包的裤子，勃起了许久的阴茎猛地弹在白嫩的臀肉上，在寂静的事务所里发出啪的一声轻响。但丁无视维吉尔的羞恼，伸手扶住自己青筋暴起的阴茎，用龟头顶端冒出的粘液去润滑他哥紧到过分的穴口。淡粉色的肉穴第一次被弟弟的龟头碰触，因为紧张在空气中瑟瑟发抖着，又因为魅魔的魔力不断渗出情动的粘液，看来确实不用过多润滑了。

但丁恶趣味地用龟头顶着哥哥的小穴打转，不时顶开一丝缝隙又后撤退出，直到维吉尔不满的向后踢腿，才猛地发力一捅到底。湿热娇嫩的粘膜被一下子彻底捅开，原本紧致的褶皱随着但丁的撞击被扯得发白，夹杂着疼痛的是让人无法忽视的剧烈快感。年长者呜咽着咬住自己的拳头，绷紧的臀部却向弟弟贴的更紧，体内深处被魅魔勾起的情欲就像一团火焰将他的脑子烧的迷迷糊糊，维吉尔感觉自己像块正在融化的奶酪，随着身后但丁的撞击被撞得越来越软，越来越热。

“老哥，放松点，你夹的太紧了。”但丁也狠狠喘着气，维吉尔将他咬得太紧了，又湿又热的穴口紧贴着他的胯部，第一次经历性爱就将恶魔猎人尺寸惊人的阴茎完整的吞下，魅魔的魔力真是可怕，下次一定要让维吉尔离远点，但丁在心底感叹着，硬到极限的阴茎狠狠抵上年长者体内肿胀的腺体，那块小小的凸起早就随着一次次撞击被折磨到肿了起来，给趴在楼梯扶手上的另一位斯巴达之子带来无限快乐。

又过了不知多久，剧烈的快感沿着两人相连的部位直冲大脑，但丁知道自己快射了，低头狠狠咬住维吉尔白皙的后颈，同时腹部用力，每一次都全部抽出又整根撞入，直到快感蔓延，将全部精液射在年长者体内。而他身下的维吉尔不知何时已经被他肏晕了，被硬生生肏射的阴茎垂在腿间，过多的精液顺着光滑的大腿流了一地。

“亲爱的Vergil，这下你可跑不掉了。”

小后续

时间差不多过了一周，自从圣诞节的那次意外后，两位斯巴达之子的关系翻开了新的一页。倒不是说维吉尔突然就对但丁和颜悦色两人成了兄友弟恭的好兄弟什么的，但至少，房间里的那只大象终于被赶出去了，睡了很久客房的但丁又可以回自己的卧室睡觉了——当然，也是维吉尔的卧室。就在但丁美滋滋地回味着昨夜维吉尔的羞涩时，中介人莫里森推门而入。

“Dante，上次委托的尾款到了。”莫里森将手里的纸袋抛给但丁。

说起来，如果不是那只魅魔，他和维吉尔的关系可不会这么进展神速。恶魔猎人在心底说了声谢谢，接住纸袋，打开后除了厚厚一沓现金，还飘落一张带着微弱魔力的照片，是之前那只魅魔。照片一落入但丁手中，上面的魅魔突然眨了眨眼睛，随后照片的最下方浮现一行小字。

“还喜欢我送给你们的圣诞礼物吗？”


End file.
